An Unforeseen Circumstance
by ecm1401
Summary: This takes place moments after Belle has rescued Phillip from the curse of the Yaoguai and has decided to give Rumpelstiltskin another chance. This however is an AU where the Evil Queen never captures Belle and takes her to her castle. Belle's mind is set on returning to Rumple, however when she meets a troubled Ruby in the woods and helps her, her path becomes altered.


An Unforeseen Circumstance- Chapter One

"I'm coming back Rumple." Belle said, letting the words escape her mouth and fill her inner self with a new feeling- a feeling of pride and determination. Not only had saving Philip reignited her desire for adventure and filled her heart once again with the compassion for helping others, it also made her realize the most important thing or perhaps person in her life needed to be taken care of. Rumpelstiltskin was far from being the man he once was, Belle could see that. But she knew deep down that he couldn't do it alone, she needed him. His path of rehabilitation needed a guide to help him along the way, he needed a light to help him stray away from the things that brought him to where he was right now. He was broken and needed to be mended, and Belle knew that it was her calling to stitch his broken pieces and make him the man behind the beast.

She smiled as she thought of Rumple, a feeling of determination and love emporowing her. She knew she had to get to him as fast as she could, before things were too late for him and their relationship together. She looked over at the horizon one last time before turning her back and setting forth on her mission. The Dark One's castle was far and would take days if not weeks to reach but Belle was determined to keep her promise, no matter how long it took.

"Here ya go, miss" the stewardess sat down the rather large mug in front of Belle, the strong scent of whiskey making her nose tingle.

"Thank you," Belle smiled and picked up the mug, taking a short swig of the strong drink. The liquid burning her throat as she swallowed. She winced as she sat the mug back down before taking her book off the bench seat next to her and placing it in front of her. If there was one thing that was going to help her get back to her Rumple, it was the book. Inside, the pages were filled with the maps of the Enchanted Forest, along with pages full of the many animals and beastly creatures that inhabited the large land. Along with each creature came lists of what to in do and not to do when you cross one, along with a description of what each and every one looked like. From ogres to mermaids to even fairies, the book was all anyone needed to help them on their trek in the Enchanted Forest. Belle had already read the book, front to back twice over but it was always good to refresh herself on the facts, plus what else was she going to do.

For what was almost an hour, Belle sat in the near to vacant pub, reciting the information in her book and occasionally sipping the strong whiskey. It wasn't until a small group of men walked into the pub that she turned her attention away from her studies and glanced over at them. They were commoners, all seeming to be from the area. They walked in and sat themselves down, talking amongst each other. Belle perked her ears and turned her attention to what they were gossiping about.

"He's done some pretty reckless things but never has he been this horrible," a man with a voice deeper than anyone Belle had heard whispered the guy sitting next to him. The guy next to him nodded his head in agreement and replied in a hushed voice,

"I heard that last week he left his castle and did all these awful things to people just for the sake of it." The guy with the deep voice, who had a dark beard and jet black hair combed his hair with his hand, obviously stressed about the situation.

"Did you hear what he did to the Queen?" The other guy shook his head, his eyes widening.

"I heard that he went to her bed chambers late at night and cut her heart out with a dagger," the guy with jet black hair said, his voice shaking. The other guy sucked in his breath and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nonsense!" a bald guy with an auburn beard slammed his fist on the table in front of the man with jet black hair. "He's the Dark One, he wouldn't need a dagger to cut someone's heart out, he would simply just pull it out with his bare hands!"

It was Belle's turn to be surprised, this time at the name of the man she sought for. The Dark One was causing havoc on the land from the sound of things. But why? Belle sat her book down next to her and scratched the back of her head. Was it because of the Queen? Or was it- was all of this because she left him? Belle gasped and stood up quickly, causing the gossipping men to turn their heads toward her and look at her. Belle glanced over at them for a moment before grabbing her book and quickly walking out of the pub. She paced in front of the door that opened up into the pub, holding her book close to her chest. She thought about the situation. Could Rumple really be causing chaos around the land all because of her? Was he really that upset? Or was it because of the Queen? Had she done something to anger him? Either way, Rumple was at his worst from the looks of things and she needed to get there as soon as possible. She scrambled to open up her book and flipped through the pages, knowing exactly what she was looking for. She finally stopped as she placed her finger on a page that held the drawing of a tall, magnificent castle right in the middle.

"Rumple's castle.." Belle softly whispered. The castle stood in the middle of drawings of trees and twisting paths. This was the map of the Dark One's castle. This was what she needed to get to him. She took a deep breath and closed the book, holding it back up to her chest.

"Don't worry Rumple, I am coming," she whispered to herself. She nodded her head before taking off away from the pub and towards the cluster of trees that led to the long stretch of woods that would eventually lead to her lover. She took long strides, pacing herself as if she was running. She couldn't waste any time. She had to get ot him, the situation was more dire than she had planned it to be. Belle focused on the memories of the facade of the castle, her mind set on looking for it once she got closer. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she wasn't the only one in the woods. Her eyes looking straight ahead of her, she didn't notice the large patch of gray fur that lay in front of her until she was no longer looking at the horizon in the distance but at the dirt. She winced from the fall, checking her hands and arms ro make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. She rolled her eyes from her clumsiness, how stupid was she? She began to pick herself up but before she was on her feet again, something below her wriggled it's body out from under her. Belle, still on the ground, looked beside her to come face to face with a creature she had only read about in her books, a large, gray wolf.


End file.
